


Clexamas Eve

by mswarrior, wolfjillyjill



Series: Strum Me With Your Passion [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Clexa Christmas 2017, Clexa Holiday Special 2017, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Omega Clarke, Oral Sex, PWP, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: One shot for our mutuals.





	Clexamas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: We do have a Christmas story in the works with multiple chapters for this series, but we will not have it ready in time. So we hope that this will hold you guys over until then.

Clarke rolled out of bed and stumbled her way to the bathroom. Cursing that her bladder wouldn't let her sleep any longer and eyeing the clock in the other room. It was just cruising past eight-thirty. Too early for both of them but she had a surprise for Lexa tucked away in her closet. She kept an eye on Lexa as she pulled out the items and tiptoed out of the room and grabbed her white terry cloth robe and wrapped it around her body. But, not before she spied Lexa surrounded by a sea of pillows, laid out on her side with her beautiful back exposed to air. Standing quietly in the doorway and silently admiring that, _A sleepy Lexa is an adorable Lexa._

It also was the day before Christmas, and she had a ton of work left to do. One in which Lexa said she would help, finishing decorating the house and another trip to the Christmas lot to find the perfect tree and shopping for the big dinner with a bunch of their friends. But this morning she wanted it to be special for her mate.

Clarke changed in the spare bathroom. Doing away with any make-up, thinking it probably wouldn't last long anyway, once Lexa got a look at her. She washed up and slipped on her surprise and headed to the kitchen to fixed them a cup of coffee.

Clarke to one last look at herself, and left her hair disheveled from the night before, mainly because Lexa liked her this way and headed back to their room and waited in the doorway. Two cups of coffee in her hand and admiring her babe asleep after a hard week at the studio, last night was full of passion. Smiling at her worn out alpha and couldn't resist slipping back in bed with her and quietly set down the coffee and snuggle behind her, a grumble answers out, making her giggle.

A very grumpy Lexa mutters, “Quiet, you. I’m still asleep.” That just elicits more giggles and two cold feet on Lexa’s calfs. Lexa jumps a bit at the cold touch, then whines, “Babeeeee, c'mon.” Clarke just laughs, wholly endeared by her grumpiness.

“But, your body, hmm, is so very warm.” Clarke buried her chilly nose into the nape of her mate’s neck.

Lexa growls low in her chest. “And your bloody body is colder than ice. I’m tirrrrrred, Clarke.” She pulls the blankets closer, trying to block Clarke’s cold skin from her own.

Clarke wasn’t bothered by her mate's reaction. She reached around and grabbed Lexa’s favorite mug of coffee and hovered in front of her face. “I’ve been good, see?”

Lexa slowly cracks an eye open gazing at the cup in front of her. Her favorite goofy werewolf mug that Clarke had gotten her a few months ago. She could smell the contents of it, as well as her resolve dwindling. She growls low, “Better have whole milk and…”

“Four sugars.” Clarke intercepted with a smile. “Just how you like it.”

“Hmm,” Lexa sipped without opening her eyes. Clarke added a bit of Irish coffee with it also. “Isn’t this a little early for booze?” Her eyes drifted open and gazed at the blond beauty, decked out in a Santa hat, red panties and lace bra barely able to hold her natural full breasts.

“Merry Christmas, babe.”

Lexa’s eyes widen as she takes in the full expanse of Clarke’s get up. “Ho, ho, holy shit Clarke.” She couldn’t resist.

Clarke laughs at her pun. “You like?”

Lexa slow nods, her mouth gaping widely.

“Then why don’t come unwrap your gift.”

Lexa eyed her present and took another sip. “Hmm, yes that does sound like fun. But, what if Santa Clarke were to do the stripping herself? I have been very very good this year.” Lexa gives her mate a wolfish grin and waited.

Clarke quirks a brow at her, her eyes smirking even more so than her mouth ever could. “You are on my nice list, so yes, I’ll give you something naughty.”

She quickly kisses Lexa’s lips, enough so that the alpha chases after them as she retreats. Clarke sets her cup down, then moves to stand at the foot of her bed.

“Where should I start first?” She asks while sucking her bottom lip as the side of her mouth peaks upward into a mischievous smile.

Lexa leaned back and stacked the pillows behind her to give her the best view. Legs outstretched in front of her under the warm Christmas themed comforter. “Top first.”

Clarke winked and slyly removed her Santa hat. “You did say top, right?” Then tossed it at Lexa’s face.

“You know what I mean, punk.”

Clarke pretends to think, one finger on her lower lip and looks around. “Hmmm, if you weren’t referring to my hat, then what else is there on top?”

“You know.” Lexa says, her eyes looking pointedly at Clarke’s front.

Clarke feigned innocence. “Whatever do you mean, my studded alpha?”

Lexa scoffs at her, a frustrated growl leaving her lips as a crease forms within her brows. “Boobs. I wanna see your boobs, dammit.”

Clarke chuckled at her frustrated partner. Leaning one knee on the bed and then the other. Slyly releasing the clasp and letting the lace bra straps easily slip off her shoulders. Still covering the view of breasts out of her mate’s sight.

Lexa growled, “More.”

Clarke got an idea and flung the bra at her face and took off running out of the bedroom. Her laughter following at hearing Lexa curse and leaping off the bed after her.

“Dammit, Clarke!” She howls as she chases her mate through their home.

“You mad!?” Clarke shouts playfully behind her.

“Hell yeah, Imma get you for that!”

Clarke laughs. “Then you better get busy running and stop talking lover pup!” She halts momentarily to blow Lexa a kiss, then takes off again.

Lexa can’t help happily scoffing at her mate’s liveliness. “Ya damn tease!” She picks up her pace down the hall.

Lexa knew her house like the back of her hand and headed Clarke off by the kitchen and trapped her in the corner near the ovens.

“Gotcha,” Lexa waited as Clarke panicked looking for a way to escape and jumped on the counter trying crawl away when Lexa’s hand held her by the back of her panties. “I’ll rip them if you don’t come here.”

Clarke was quicker and shimmies out of them and heads down the hallway back to bed. Lexa was left standing in the kitchen with a pair panties in her hand.

“Fuck, Clarke.” She tossed them over her shoulder and heads after her sly woman and stopped in place. Lexa gapes like a fish fighting for air when she reaches the door frame of their bedroom. Her movements arrested by the sight of Clarke. Laid fully naked on her back on their bed. Knees together. Chest rising and falling as she catches her breath.

A brow quirking along with her mischievous smirk. “Base.” She says, binding her arms behind her head comfortably and looking at her all smug. Her pert nipples, tight against the coolness of the air.

It takes Lexa a second to catch her drift, but when she does, she groans. “Seriously Clarke? What are you, like, five-years-old this morning?”

“Maybe so.” Clarke chuckles. “Doesn’t change the fact that I’m on base, so you can’t come…Any. Closer.” She clicks her tongue, victorious in her own right.

Lexa glares at her a moment, considering her plan of action. Her brows lift inquisitively. ‘I got her number now.’

Her smile becomes dangerous as she eyes her mate. Predatory in nature. “Alright then. Well if I can’t have my prize, then neither can you.”

Lexa gingerly removes her boxers, never being happier than in this moment that she decided to sleep in only those the night before. Then holds herself in a heroic pose.

Clarke’s eyes instantly lock on the length of her alpha. Standing tall. Proud. That smug look dropping from her face immediately. Her hunger, finding a home on features.

Clarke had self-control. Always able to withstand the greatest of urges. She even once past up a sale on a still overly priced purse, she eyed for weeks. But the sight of her mate. Buck naked and standing proud was her weakness.

“I’ll let you come in bed…” Lexa smirked at her pun, crossing her arms and waiting. “I mean to come back to bed on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“You promise…”

“Yes?”

“That you…”

Lexa began tapping her foot.

“Won’t tickle me.” One of Clarke’s weakness. Lexa was relentless. Leaving her panting and out of breath. Unable to break away from her strong grip.

The alpha laughed at her request, but ultimately nodded. “Promise, no tickling. This time.”

Clarke knows she’s going to have to pay for her teasing eventually, but is glad Lexa was willing to take pity on her this one time. Though, now she’d have to be on her toes in the foreseeable future. “Then, you have my permission.”

Lexa wastes no time, scared that the omega might change her mind, and leaps into bed. She kisses Clarke, hard, stealing her breath in a single motion. The omega moans into the kiss, loving the way her mate could make her so weak, so easily. They battle for dominance for what seemed like hours, but Lexa was ultimately the victory. She captures Clarke’s mouth between her teeth, sucking it along with another of Clarke’s moans into her. She uses the distraction to grab at Clarke’s hands and pin them above her head.

“I’ve waited long enough for my present; now I’m going to take it,” Lexa growls into an ear, making Clarke whimper in anticipation.

The alpha uses one of her hands to hold Clarke’s hands in place, while the other travels downward. Her motions are teasingly slow as her fingertips graze the skin it passes. From her neck to her shoulders, to her collarbone. She pauses at Clarke’s breasts.

“Are these a part of my gift too?” She asks, pretending like it wasn’t already known.

“Yes, baby, it’s all yours.” Clarke says breathily.

Lexa growls something almost feral in response, loving how much her girl was playing to her possessive kink. The alpha takes one of her breasts into her hands. Massaging tenderly, before she rubs the nipple between her fingertip. Making it achingly hard and red.

“Ahhh, Lexa.” Clarke moans, her body tingling from the feeling traveling down her spine.

Lexa bites down, hard, onto the mating mark she gave Clarke, as pinches the bud. It rips a small, pleasurable scream from her omega. The mixture of pain and pleasure causing more wetness to spill from her core.

"Tell me," Lexa purrs into an ear. "Tell me have you been good this year, Clarke?"

Clarke's mind reels from the sensations of her rough play against her breasts. Her mouth aching also, but between her legs, a pounding pressure was building. That only could be set ablaze by her alpha's relentless stroking.

"I try, Lexa. I really do." Lexa was taken back with her omega's words. Those words held in them so much more. A longing she felt in her soul and turning to face her mate lying in complete submission in her grip.

"I believe you," Lexa uttered and took her mouth in a gentle caress. "Let me show you how." 

Lexa bypassed her breasts and headed to the treasure they lay between her legs. Her abdomen was met with slick wetness coating her sex. The power behind her alpha scent drew out this in her mate. Their connection bound them further as her mouth found her core.

"God, Lexa...ah..oh right there. So good..." Clarke's words fade and turn to moans and grunts. Passionate utterings that quicken her cock harder. Dripping, aching to fill her mate. But held back and took Clarke higher with each stroke of her talented tongue. "Fuck, Lexa...I'm so....ahh...close."

Lexa held on, focusing on making her mate sopping wet latching firming on her clit with her lips and penetrating her core with her finger.

It was too much and not enough, and Lexa claimed her wholly. Clarke was barely able to understand the drive her mate felt for her. Her reaction layered in lust and want and something more profound. Beyond the passion, they felt for one another there was love. 

"So, close..." Clarke's voice broke again from her throat. "I need you, Lexa. All of you," Crying out and asking for what she was craving. To be filled and possessed by her alpha.

Lexa had Clarke where she wanted her. Under her spell, fixed in the knowledge that she alone could satisfy her like no other. A growl rumbled out of her throat at the thought of another hand on her mate and saw red. But, when Clarke's words hit her ears what she heard was a soothing balm that calmed the alpha and tamed the beast.

Her cock was straining, dripping and aching to fill her mate and with Clarke's last words were of that same request. To take her, claim her again and again. The hours they spending mating the night before, seeming far away now. This new day, this eve before Christmas drew Lexa into a calm she never felt in her life.

Then Clarke cried out again, "Fuck me, Lexa. I need you inside."

Lexa growled and bit the inside her Clarke's leg and slinking upward and hovering just over her mate. Her cock firm, hard and dripping in her hand, teasing her once more before pushing the head just inside and held still.

Lexa hissed her eyes closed tight and let her body reel against the tightness of her mate beneath her. Hands on her face drew her eyes open once more.

"Oh, baby. Yess..."

Lexa finally relents and pushes tighter against her body and fills her entirely and again holds still and watches Clarke's face for a reaction and moves her hips a little and pulls another moan from her lips.

Those sounds drew power behind her thrusts. That driving need to complete their bond again and again as she finds the rhythm in each stroke. Tight and wet, muscles massaging her knot that grew at the base of her shaft. It began filling as she drove relentlessly into her mate.

"Roll over," Clarke requests. The alpha domination did not want to be claimed so, but when she opened her eyes, they met the feral look from her omega she had not seen before and did as she as requested.

Now on her back, Lexa's hands held onto Clarke's hips to help her drive herself up and down on her cock. No more beautiful sight had her eyes gazed on that than her mate riding her shaft. Firm, relentless jerks of her hips. Her lower lips were trying to find purchase on her knot and edging ever nearer inside her warm and wet core.

"Do it, Clarke."

"Push harder, Lexa." Lexa did, thrusting upward with each downward movement from Clarke. Each so lost in each other passions that time held still for a moment with a sharp, intense pleasure swept over her body when she ties Clarke to her cock at last. 

Clarke came falling hands first on her chest and grounds down impossibly hard against her hips as she rode out her climax. Lexa came after Clarke, spilling all she was and cried out as she pulls her to her chest and turns her onto her back once more.

Tied so tightly that Lexa jerks would only now be short movements. But enough that causes more ripples along their bodies at their join.

Lexa relaxed into her mate's warm grip. Her legs fell open and relaxed beneath her body and took in a breath. A contentment washed over her as she felt Clarke pull the comforter around her back from the cooling air of the room.

Clarke began purring, drawing a chuckle from Lexa. "Thank you for my present, Clarke."

"Your what....oh." Smiling into Lexa's damp hair against her face and brushing it away. "You're very welcome and thank you for not tickling me."

Lexa chuckles again and relaxes. Surround in warmth and love. She tips her head to the side and kisses the edge of Clarke's lips and edged her mouth near to her ar and whispers ever so quietly. "I love you, Clarke." Beneath her breast, she feels a quick breath taken by her omega.

Clarke murmurs back, "Merry Christmas, baby."


End file.
